Help Is Over Rated
by LadyRiyo
Summary: Kagome has just been promoted to managing partner of a top law firm, but before she can take it all on, she has to be tutored by Inuyasha. Can she handle it? Can she handle him? got deleted so I had to repost it
1. Meeting

**Can You help me? -_ Kagome has just been promoted to managing partner of a top business, but before she can take it all on, she has to be tutored by a rude obnoxious jerk named Inuyasha. Can she handle it? Can she handle him?_**

**Disclaimer:  I don't own Inuyasha.**

**Chapter 1-**

"Do I have to?" Kagome whined as she spoke into the phone by her ear. She was sitting on her side of her bed only half awake. "I really wanted to sleep in today... ok! Ok! I'll be there." She was on the phone with her boss, an elderly woman by the name of Kaede. She worked for one of the top business firms in Japan. She had really planned on taking a day off today but the woman called her up saying there were some progress reports she needed to be done. While she was in college she had majored in business and one of her teachers decided to introduce her to Kaede, which was the best thing that had ever happened to her. She easily got a job after she had graduated, having the personal guidance of the richest woman in Japan. For that she owed her big. She ran to her kitchen and put some coffee in the coffee maker and ran in and out of the shower, doing her best of 30 minutes getting dress. She went to the mirror and attempted to professionally comb her hair.

"I would gladly pat myself on the back if I wasn't so wet under my clothes. I'm such an idiot." She poured a cup of coffee into a mug and headed out the door and into her black Mercedes, off to the office.

She reached the revolving glass doors to enter the building and her heels clicked on the marble floor in a hurry. She smiled at the secretary and continued to walk down the hallway until she made a sharp left.

"Hold the elevator!" she said to the closing doors. The person inside gave a loud snort and didn't even make an effort to hold it. She sped up a little and stuck her hand in the small space between the doors. The doors opened again showing a very pissed Kagome to its inhabitant. "Excuse me sir. I asked you to hold the door."

"Yea. What of it?" said the stranger with white hair and blue cap. She glared daggers at him, but none the less walked into the elevator, on the farthest end from him.

"Rude jerk." she mumbled under her breath.

"Dumb wench."

"What did you say?-" They both said in unison glaring at each other.

"I said this is my floor." Kagome said as she walked out, and as the doors closed yelled a loud 'jerk' at the man. She walked to the two large wooden doors and opened it after a knock. She smiled brightly at the woman sitting at the large desk and leather chair. The woman returned a warm aged smile and directed Kagome to take a seat.

"Good morning, Mrs. Baba."

"Good morning, Kagome." replied a feeble voice. "Kagome, I have some good news and some bad news. Which news would you like to hear first?" Kagome's breathe started to quicken as she thought of the possibilities. 'Did I do something wrong? I don't think I did. I did everything she's been telling me to do...' her mind screamed at her.

"I'll take the bad news first... so I'll have the good news to make me feel better after." She replied a little cautiously.

"...Kagome, I'm retiring."

"What?"

"My husband and I are moving to Florida. I can't handle this business anymore." Kagome's bottom lip started to tremble softly. "But I told you there was good news too." she smiled. "Kagome you're the best thing that ever happened to this company. You've brought millions of dollars to this firm, and I know you haven't had a vacation in so very long, child. But I'm glad every moment your here. I want to leave you my position as managing partner of this company."

"What?..."

"Yes, dear. You are far beyond your years in this field."

"But I never did anything like this before..."

"I know. Of course this is your 4 months notification. I know you're well aware of Mr. Houshi, our junior partner's sudden death." Kagome just nodded on dumbly, still in shock. "I want you to meet some one. He's a good friend of mine, Mr. Inuyasha InuTashi." She pressed a button on her phone and a few seconds later a young man walked in.

"You!-" They screamed in unison for the second time that day. Standing there was a young man in a pair of baggy jeans, a white top, and a blue hat. The same rude obnoxious man from the elevator.

"You two know each other? Good. Kagome, this is your tutor and junior partner for four months, Mr. Inuyasha Tashi."

"But he's like the same age as me!"

"Kaede, you told me this would be professional business. Why am I here working with this kid, not to mention wench." Inuyasha scowled.

"You're like 3 years older than me. How could I be a kid? And did u just call me a wench, jerk?"

"Jerk? I'm a jerk?"

"No. Calling you a jerk would be an understatement, moron!"

"Kaede, I just moved back here, I don't have to put up with this! I'm a very busy man."

"Children, Quiet your selves! Inuyasha. You have to do this for me, please. I need someone to run this company now or never. Kagome is the best of the best. You're the best of the best. If I put the best of the best together, I can only expect the best for this company. You know your mother would want you to help."

"Kaede..." he gave a big huff and scowled at Kagome."…Fine." Kagome just looked back and forth between her boss and her soon to be tutor.

"This has gotta be a nightmare."

"Well wake-up, wench. You're not in Kansas anymore. We start tomorrow at 7am sharp, my office. Don't be late, cuz' I won't be waiting for you." He took out a piece of paper and a pen, scribbled something down on it and handed it to Kagome.

"Yea, yea. Whatever."

**I hope you liked it. First chapter finishimo! But I'm not going to continue if you guys don't review. So Review! **


	2. Ooo ears!

**Disclaimer: I don't own him. Why would I be on this site. **

**Chapter2-**

_**Kagome's POV**_

_**Ok. It's 6o'clock. Get up, Kagome. Get up at three. One, Two... two...two...two... aghh. Ok. Ok. I'm up. Who the hell makes a tuturing session at 7 on a Saturday? I bet it's just to annoy me. I have to go in the shower. Hmm... what should I wear? Should I dress formal, or casual?**_

Kagome is standing outside her closet to with two outfits in her hand. She decides on a pair of black pants and a short-sleeve button down blue shirt. She runs in her bathroom in her boyshorts and t-shirt and runs back out, toothbrush in mouth to iron her clothes. Still with her tothbrush in her mouth, she ran to the kitchen to put some water in the tea kettle and ran back in the bathroom to finish getting dressed. **_Yea right. Like I'm gonna be late. He'll shove it in my face. _**6:45. She jumps in her black Mercedes and heads out.

6:55. Kgome is standing infrount Inuyasha's office door prepared to knock. As soon as her hand reaches out for the door it flings open and Inuyasha walks out, passing Kagome straight.

"Uhhh..."

"Your late."

"What! No. I'm early. Five minutes early!"

"I told you to be here at 6:30."

"No. You said 7."

"I told you 6:30!"

"Well. I'm sorry. I thought you said-" She was cut off by Inuyasha's snickering.

"Lesson number one. If your not sure, WRITE DOWN ALL YOUR APPOINTMENTS!" He continued laughing. "Priceless."

"Was that an attempt at humor or to annoy me?" She ground out.

"Come into my office." She narrowed her eyes walking into the office. "Take a seat." She sat across form his desk and took out her binder.

"So, kid. Your about to take on a buisness with one of the stongest economic country in the world. Your getting ready to managing one of Japan's richest law firms. You've been doing this since you were 17, already for 6 years. How you managed to do that is non of my buisness.- "

"-I'll tell you, I did summer classes and when I graduated for high school, I took a job here at the firm. I had connections too, my former teacher was a good friend of Mrs. Baba. I got a scholarship from the firm, worked my ass off and graduated in 2 years. Even in the two years I was working my ass off in school, I was working my ass off in this firm. Making it millions of dollars on the way. I gained control over stock and shareholders...and now I'm sitting in a room with a man who insults my intelligence."

"And I'm guessing your referring to me?"

"No, your smartness."

"Impressive, wench." He took a seat in his desk and took off his hat. " But I did all that and-...more. What the hell are you staring at, wench?" He turned his head around to see if there was anything behind him. She immediately started to snicker.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Nothing."

"What are you staring at?"

"Nothing."

"Oy. Your making me upset."

"Well, it's unintentional. It's just that you have… cute, fuzzy, doggy ears!" He immediately covered his ears with his hand and scowled.

"They are not cute and _fuzzy._ They are sharp and fearless." Once again she started to snicker. "Stop laughing, wench."

"My apologies, Inuyasha... Can... can I touch them?" she almost squealed as she started getting up out of her seat. It took a while for it to register what had just happened, but when it did..

"No! Sit back in your seat!" He grabbed his hat and put it back on his head. She walked back to her seat and they continued the lesson. He babbled on about the stock trade and how much more responsibility she'd have with her new position.

"Ok, wench. Class is finished. Go home to your tiny apartment."

"What's your problem?"

"What do you mean?" She walked up to him a frown on her face.

"I tried to be nice to you, but you just insult me. What your _problem? _"

"I don't have one. I just don't like you."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. I think _you_ think your a smart ass because your about to run this company and you think you know everything."

"Well, your wrong. I'm always up for new ideas and for help. It's your help that I have a problem with. Your insults." She said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders with a frown.

"Your not gonna go home and cry are you?" Her frown turned into a scowl as she made an about face and headed out the door. She got into her car and her phone rang just as she started the engine.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Kagome."

"Hey Sango."

" What are you doing today? I need a little help."

"On what?"

"I can't pick out an out fit and I'm going out with Miroku."

"Ok, I was on my way home anyway. I'll stop over there."

"Thanks." She smiled and hung up the phone and drove over to her friends house. She reached a tan colored house and walked in between the columns to the door. She rang the door bell and and a woman about a year older than her opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Hey Kagome." She had on a baggy pair of sweats and about four outfits in her hand. Her hair was pulled tight above her head and she stepped aside to let Kagome in.

"Hey Sango." She said while taking some clothes out of her friends hand. She held a few of them up. "I like this one." She held up a dressy jeans and a flirty top.

"Really?" She slanted her head seeing the outfit in a new light.

"Yea. What's wrong with it?"

"Nothing. I like it. I'll be back. Miroku's in the living room. Make yourself comfortable." Sango walked upstairs and Kagome walk down a hallway into the living room.

"Hey Miroku."

"Hey Kagome. She's still not ready?"

"Nope. How long have you been waiting?"

"About fifteen minutes."

"Well sit back and relax."

"So... Lady Kagome. Mrs. Baba told me about your new position."

"Really? I'm really scared. I wonder if I can do it." He gave her a warm smile.

"Of course you can. I'm sure my father would have been proud of you if he was still here."

"... If he was still here then he would be taking this job. Not me. How are you dealing with all of this anyway?"

".. I still can't believe he's gone. It's unreal, but Sango's helping me. She's even less abusive." Kagome smiled at him. Sango was the most abusive girlfriend Kagome had ever known. We're not saying he didn't deserve the abuse, but she was abusive. He was a pervert, his father was no different, neither his grandfather and so on.

"It's a miricle you don't have brain damage." He nodded in agreement. "So where are you too headed?"

"To get something to eat. Wanna come?"

"Naw. You two have fun."

"Kagome, when was the last time you went out and had fun. Your always either working or studying. You never take anytime to be out."

"That's my job. To be available at all times."

"You can have at least a little fun."

"Your idea of fun is much different than mine."

"Well, You know your always welcome."

"Thanks. "Sango walked in with the outfit Kagome had picked out and smiled.

"Sorry it took so long."

"It's alright, Sango dear. I would wait for you forever." She blushed and walked over to his side.

"Kagome do you want to stay and lock the door when you leave?"

"Oh no, it's ok. I have some work to do. I'm leaving now." Sango's face saddened and she watched Kagome put on her jacket and walk out the door. "Bye Sango, Miroku."

"Bye Kagome-" They looked at each other for a moment really worried about her. When she drove off Sango cut in.

"She's always working."

"I was just talking to her about it."

"Maybe we should hook her up." Sango got a sly look on her face.

" Well, one of my friends just moved back here from America. You want me to ask him?"

"Ooooo. Yea. But just tell him you want to hang out and your bringing some friends."

"I'm not sure he'll like that."

"Oh come on Miroku. Please."

"Ok... I guess I'll ask him."

_**Hey! How are you my 2 reviewers:p I think this will be one of my longest ones. The chances of me finishinf The Wish is not too high. The chances of me finishing this anytime soon is high.I'm sorry.I love you Guys!**_


	3. Who's Idea?

**I did this chapter over. The beginning is mostly the same. It's mostly the ending I changed. **

**Disclaimer:  Sorry guys. I don't own Inuyasha or Kagome. Only this plot. Now drop the subject. :(**

**Chapter 3**- Over here!

Miroku and Sango are sitting on the couch to Sango's house. Sango is snuggled up next to Miroku and Miroku is on the phone, waiting for an answer.

"Nobody answered yet?"

"No...Wait. Hello?"

Person on the line: "Hey."

"What's up man?"

"Miroku? What's up? I'm chillin as usual working hard at work. You know how it is."

"Yea yea man. You work so hard. Me and some friends are going out tonight, you should come..."

"Where you guys going?"

"Just to dinner."

" Really?... What's she look like? You know, the girl you're trying to hook me up with?"

"Why are you so sure I'm trying to hook you up?"

"Because, I know you much too well."

"Heh heh."

"And now I know for sure. I know that nervous laugh anywhere."

"Heh h- ummm. Well..., she's very pretty. She has long ebony hair, hazel eyes, and she's very interesting."

"Sounds better than the other women you've tried to hook me up with." He gave a defeated sigh but smiled anyway. "It's been a long time since I've went out, but it's a Friday night."

"I know. That's why you were the first person I thought of." There was a squeal in the background as Sango held on tight to Miroku's arm.

"What was that?"

"Sango."

"So this was **_her _**idea."

"Heh heh. I'll see you tonight. ok? Bye." Inuyasha glared at the phone hoping Miroku could feel the vibe he was giving. He hung up the phone and went to the couch to watch some TV.

**After... **

"Cool. Where are we going?" Kagome smiled into the phone. It had been a long time since she had been out.

"To a restaurant. Or a bar. It doesn't matter." Sango responded on the other line of the phone.

"Why are you smiling?"

"What makes you so sure that I'm smiling?"

"Because I know you too well. There's a big wide grin on your face. What's he look like?"

"He's really hot."

"-Hey!" Miroku's was whining. Sango noticed him there and frowned. He leaned over to the coffee table and picked up a pad and pen. He scribbled something down and handed it to Sango. She smiled and turned her attention back to the phone and read out loud.

"But of course not hotter than Miroku." Snickering was heard from both ends of the phone.

"So this was **_his _**idea."

"Umm... yea. See you tonight. Bye."

**That night...**

Kagome jumped into her car with a fit short jeans dress. Her air was left down and she had on a pair of Chanel dark shades. She started the car and took off her glasses. She put on the radio and started singing to ' I should have Cheated' by Keisha Cole and drove to her friend's house. But before she reached the house her cell phone rang. She answered it and Sango told her to meet them at the bar. They had decided to take different cars. Kagome drove a block away from Sango's house in her car until she saw Miroku's car and followed him to the bar. She parked next to him and sashayed out of her car, just-in-case her mystery guy was watching. _This is hopefully going to be fun. _She walked next to Sango and Miroku and they took a seat at a small table. She ordered a Virgin Pina-Colada. She was, of course suppose to be her designated driver. Miroku and Sango had already started an amusing conversation that left Kagome feeling a little alone. Until Miroku looked up and spotted his friend.

"Kagome, there he is at the door. With the silver hair."

_**Silver...**_

"Hey Inuyasha! Over here!" Miroku screamed at the door.

"Inuyasha? Damn." _I knew it had to be too good to be true._ At the same time Inuyasha spotted Kagome and he mentally cursed himself for coming. He walked over to the group.

"What's up Miroku?" He gave him a short handshake and look over to Sango. "Sango, You still putting up with him?" He gave a small smile that was returned and looked over to Kagome a small smirk on his face. "Kagome… Nice to see you again." He barely mumbled out of his mouth.

Her lips formed into a sarcastic smirk as she looked him up and down. "Yeah. Same here."

"You two know each other?" Sango interrupted, hoping this was not one of Kagome's painful past relationships. Kagome only scowled and directed her attention to Sango.

"Meet Inuyasha Tashio. My business tutor."

"I'm your boss." Her right eyebrow unconsciously lifted asking if he was serious. "Your boss." He said again, confirming her question. Her lips formed into a straight line as she prevented herself from saying anything rude to her 'boss,' as he liked to call himself. They stared at each other for a while until Miroku broke the silence with a loud way of clearing his throat.

"_Wellll_... We can all sit down again." Kagome and Inuyasha apologized for the uneasiness they were creating and quickly took their seats.

The waiter came and took their drink orders. They made small conversation for a while between drinks.

"So, Inuyasha. What did you do before you were started tutoring me?"

"I lived in America."

"Why did Mrs.Baba choose you, of all people to tutor me? No offense, but you hardly seem capable. The first day you showed up in baggy jeans and a hat. What's so special about you?" He chose the moment to snort at her naivety.

"I was the President of Tashio Corp. It was an extension of InuTashio Corp in Tokyo, Japan. I had one thumb over and under 8 major companies in the U.S. and 13 here in Japan. I can afford to be cocky and arrogant. I can afford to wear jeans instead of suits. I don't care what Baba thinks of what I wear... You ask a lot of questions, you know."

"I've heard it before."

"Of course you have." She stuck her tongue out at him although she knew it was a childish gesture. He was quite arrogant wasn't he? He could '_afford' _to do anything he wanted. She watched him with his hands behind his head, so relaxed. The epitome of laid-back and carefree. It was actually quite comical. Her lips quirked into a tiny sarcastic smile.

"You do not deserve this job. You are much too arrogant, and cocky, and you don't care about any one. You have no respect for authority." She said in a monotone voice as she glared at him. She saw something flash across his face but before she could pick up the exact emotion it was gone.

"Because?"

"Because what?" She said beginning to feel a head ache coming on.

"Because I can afford to." He smiled. Her lips pursed into a thin line as she tried to keep her comments in. This was obviously not going good.

"You say the stupidest things." He smiled reading her expression. Maybe she wasn't as soft as he thought she was.

"And you are very brave to be able to stand up to the great InuTashio. I still don't like you though."

"That's ok. I really don't like you either." They gave each other quick taunting smiles both mocking the opponent in secret language. Inuyasha's phone went off. He gives a look of relief and walks off to answer it., leaving a still scowling Kagome there. After a few minutes, he returns while hooking his phone back onto his belt.

"Miroku, Sango." He interrupted them from their private conversation. "Sorry man, I gotta go."

"Ok. I'll talk to you later, ok?" Miroku stood up and gave him a quick handshake.

"Yea, later man. I hope I can see you again, Sango. It was fun." She smiled and waved him off. Then he turned to Kagome with his to-die-for charming smile and said...

"It was nice talking to you, but I gotta go wench."

"Kagome."

"Yea, whatever."

"See you in the office then, Ape."

"Monday, it is then." He turned around and headed out the door waving behind his back.

_**I had to do this chapter over. The original wasn't working for me at all. Well I hope you enjoyed. I don't think my story shows up when you type the title. I don't know why though…;;sigh;;. That'll probably explain the review #"s… or that I can no longer entertain a reader. Either way I'm sad.**_


	4. Shopping

**Chapter 4**

Kagome is in her house once more, proving how multi- tasking she could be. She juggles her coffee, her car keys, and her purse in her hands. The phone rings and she sets all her things into one hand and unclips her phone from her belt. She flips it over, looks at the name and answered as politely as she could muster up from her bad morning.

"Hey, Inuyasha."

"Kid, you going shopping today right?"

"Umm... yea."

"We have a ball to go to in 2 days so pick me up a tux. A lot of my clothes haven't gotten back from home yet."

"You're only telling me this now? Do you know how many things I have to do now? Buy it yourself."

"I don't like shopping."

"You want me to pick you up?"

"No. I want you to go shopping for me. Before you can lead you must follow."

"I'll be there is 15 minutes you spoilt baby." Before she could fit anymore insults into the tiny conversation, he hangs up. She stares at the phone for a while until she flips it back shut and into the holder. In a second she is on her way out of the house. She gets into the car and drives over to the house Inuyasha had given her address to. She steps out of her car and looks up to see the classy hotel her "boss" is staying at. She pulls down her shades and walks into the building. The information desk is in front and she stops to ask the room the great Inuyasha is staying in. The attendant is behind the with a cheerful smile on her face. As soon as she is about to answer, a rather sloppy Inuyasha steps next to her with his "oh-so-cocky" grin on his face. Eyebrows rose in suspicion, Kagome takes a step back to look him over.

"What the hell are you wearing?"

"It's jus-"

"Let me rephrase that. You can't wear that."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" He took a step back and spun slowly. He was wearing a pair of grey sweats and a big t-shit that had the company name, Tashio, on it.

"Inuyasha you're not wearing that. Go back upstairs and change."

"Naw..." She could tell by his response that he was playing with her.

"What room are you in?"

"Presidential Suit."

"Big Spender, huh?" She took him by the hand and dragged him to the elevator leading up to his suit. "Gimme the key."

"I don't know where it is." She narrowed her eyes at him and took a step towards him so that they were only a few centimeters apart. He looked at her, confused but amused. She stuck her hand in his pocket and came up with a gold card in her hand. She took a step back and waved it in front of his eyes with a smile. She turned around and swiped the card, the light turned green and the door opened. She was surprised that the room was actually clean.

"Nice place."

"Thanks."

"Now, where's you closet?" She looked at him but he made no effort to show her, so she walked around the suit in search of his closet. He took a seat on his couch as she made the wild search. "Will you at least tell me where your bedroom is?"

"If I tell you where the bedroom is then you'll find the closet." He heard her give an exaggerated sigh and continue to search.

"AHA! Found it!"

"Good. Now you hide. I'll see if I can find you."

"Why don't you put on these jeans?" She said as she walked in from his room.

"I like what I have on."

"But I don't."

"So..?"

"_So… _change. I'm not going anywhere with someone who looks like they just came out of the gym. So put these on, and this shirt and those shoes. So we can go."

"Ughh."

* * *

"This is a really nice tux, Inuyasha. Try it on." She put the tux over the changing room door and a hand received it.

"Put this one back." He handed a tux over the door.

"What's wrong with this one?" Kagome asked as she took the tux and looked it over.

"I don't like it." She rolled her eyes and handed the tux to the sales person. "… But I like this one."

"Lemme see." Inuyasha stepped out of the changing booth with a black and white tuxedo on and dress shoes, looking quite handsome. Kagome just stood there looking him over, unable to come up with a sarcastic comment. He actually looked kind-a cute.

"I clean pretty well, huh?"

"Uhhh… yeah."

"Well, stop drooling. I guess I'll buy this one."

"Good choice."

"Huh?"

"I said, my turn."

"OK, let me pay for this. Where you wanna go?"

"There's this cute store…"

**Chappie finished! Onto the next. See you next time.**


	5. The Ball

**Disclaimer**: Nope… don't own him or anything but the plot to this story.

**I think this story is going really good so far. Thanks to all my reviewers especially _Alchemistgrl_ who was so considerate. Love you guys.**

**Chapter 5**

Yesterday had been spent listening to Inuyasha complain, over and over about what he wanted to do, and didn't want to do, and what dress he liked and didn't like that Kagome had chosen.

"It was either too pink, too red, too black, godddddd was he annoying." Kagome fell back into her sofa, her phone in her hand. Sango began to laugh at her comment feeling her friends' frustration. "In the end I had to tell him to go away so I could pick out my own dress."

"He can't be that bad, Kagome."

"Oh, trust me, he was bad. Oh, man, he was rude too. He told me that I reminded him of his ex-girlfriend, all out of the blue!" Sango laughed again.

"I wouldn't mind being his ex. Kagome, he's hot." It was Kagome's time to laugh now.

"Don't let Miroku hear you. He'll whine all day."

"I know. Speaking of the devil, here he is. I gotta go Kags.'

"Kay, later."

"Bye." She hung up the phone and began to relax on her chair. It had been a long day and she was restless. She got her laptop from her desk and placed it on the couch and put it on. She went through most of her files making small corrections. Then a small bubble popped up in the corner of her screen. **Your files are being downloaded. Please standby. **Her eye brows quirked in confusion. "I just bought this computer

and it's already messed up? Dammit!" She clicked on the bubble and it went away. Then it shut off. "Stupid laptop…"

**

* * *

**

The next day had come. Kagome was in her apartment getting ready for the ball. (Just like Cinderella, huh?) She stands in front of her mirror applying her make-up.

"At least Inuyasha's gonna look halfway decent tonight."

"He's cute, you know." Sango came behind her and scooped her hair into a tight bun, deciding how she would put Kagome's hair.

"I never said he wasn't, although you've said it all too many times. But if his attitude was only half as good as his looks he'd be the perfect man." Sango dropped her hair to fall onto her shoulders and gave Kagome a sly smile.

"Sounds to me like you like him."

"I do not! He's rude and obnoxious. I can hardly stand him!" Kagome defended herself. There's no way she'd let herself fall for a guy like that. Not in a Million Trillion years.

"These earrings would look so cute on you!" Sango held up a pair of diamond hanging earrings that matched her dress.

"They are cute. Thanks so much San for helping my tonight." She leant over and gave Sango a hug.

"I know you'd do the same for me. Is he picking you up?"

"Yea, he said he'll be here at 9."

"It's about to be 9 now."

"Yea….

**

* * *

**

The doorbell rang and Sango opens the door for the hanyou.

"Hey, Inu."

"What's up, San. The wench ready yet? "

"That's not very nice." He gave a very ungentlemanly snort and walked in the door.

"I heard that you stupid mutt!" Kagome walked into the room in a stunning, fit, midnight blue dress. Her hair was flowing over her shoulder, gorgeously, but on her face was a scowl. "Stop Insulting me, at least for the-"She was cut off as she saw the hanyou in his tux. His silver hair was tied above his head in a neat ponytail, his fluffy ears sticking out on the side. Sango snickered in the corner as she saw their reaction towards each other. It snapped them out of their daze enough to blush.

"Not too shabby." Kagome took a step back noticing his wandering eyes.

"You're no better than Miroku."

"Come on, let's go."

"See ya later San. Don't forget to lock the door if you leave."

"No Prob." They walked out the apartment and down into the parking lot. He opened the door for her and she got in cautiously.

"And no funny business with Miroku on my couch."

Sango gave a loud exaggerated gasp. "Then was only once and we weren't doing anything!"

"Uh huh."

**

* * *

**

"This is my song. _Since you been Goneee!_

_I can't breathe for the first time_

_I'm so moving on_

_Yea yeah_

_Thanks to you_

_Now I get _

_I GET WHAT I WANT-_

Why'd you turn it off?"

"You can't sing." She took the moment to stick her tongue out at him. He only rolled his eyes and directed his attention back to the road. "Listen, there are going to be a few people that aren't too nice there. Try to avoid them if you can't think of anything intelligent to say. There's Naraku, Kagura, Kikiyou and Sesshomaru at the top of the list. Avoid at all costs."

"Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru Tashio?" She watched him as he scowled and nodded. "He's your brother."

"Yeah, I know. We aren't that close."

"But he's your brother."

"Half brother,"

"But still-"

"Oi wench. Stop saying that. I'm pretty sure I knew that before you did."

"Don't get so touchy."

"I want you to stay near me tonight. I want to see how you associate yourself and such. Next time, you'll be on your own."

"Okay, that's fine."

When they arrived at the ball, Inuyasha stepped out and opened Kagome's door. She was awed by the big mansion the ball was held at. The outside was lit with Golden Lighting and a fountain was placed in the garden that led to the stairs of the house. Everything was beautiful, even the people. She watched the men and woman in their rich clothes walk in two by to into the grand mansion, faces straight like this was nothing new to them and it bored them out of their mind. She turned to Inuyasha and his face was just as stony as the rest.

"I don't get it? What's wrong with every one?"

"This is just a big convention for rich people to talk about how rich they are and to criticize you."

"So everybody hates it?"

"No, not everybody. The really rich ones love it."

"Oh. Well, if everybody but he really rich ones hate this. Why do they go?" He sighed outwardly.

"They go because a part of business is getting to know your competitor, getting to know your supporters, and getting to know your sponsors. So, while you're in there, try to remember names and categorize them for future reference."

They stepped into the door and were led to a table. Every few moments a young man would come to the table and ask Kagome to dance. She would politely decline and watch as other couples danced on the floor.

"Go, dance. You've sure gotten many offers."

"I don't want to leave you alone. Who knows what you could do."

"Ha-ha." He laughed dryly. "Really, don't worry about me, I can handle myself."

As he finished his sentence another young man approached.

"Hello, my name is Kouga Adecchuki.(pronunciation: 'a' sounds like apple, 'dec' sounds like deck 'chu' sounds like chew and 'ki' sounds like key. A-deck-chew-key!) Would you like to dance?" She looked back at Inuyasha and smiled, he nodded back at her.

"Sure." She held out her hand and Kouga took it and smiled. Although he had given her permission to dance, he couldn't help but feel a little jealous. Inuyasha sat in his chair trying not paying attention to anything when a woman sat next to him. When he realized it wasn't Kagome he by instincts told her that he didn't want to dance. The woman chuckled. His head spun around as he realized who the voice belonged to.

"Kikiyou…"

"I'm glad to see you remember me." She stood up in front of him and locked onto his hand pulling him out of his seat. He got up out of his seat without trouble and followed her onto the ballroom floor as if he was being hypnotized by her presence. She placed her arms on his shoulders and his on her waist.

"I'm surprised to see you here. It's been years. How was America?"

"Fine, I guess."

"Who ya here with?"

"Ms. Higurashi."

"Her?" She pointed out with a jerk of her head towards Kagome who was still dancing with Kouga. He nodded to clarify and watched as her face turned into a sly smile. "She's pretty. I don't have to worry about you cheating in me, do I?" Her face then turned to a pout. Inuyasha watched her intently feeling like he had gone back in time. Until he saw Kagome over his shoulder and realized that here was here and now. He unlatched himself from Kikiyou and began to walk away gaining his cool composure rather slowly.

"We don't go out anymore Kikiyou, remember. There's nothing to worry about." Her pout turned thicker and her eyebrows knitted together in annoyance.

"No need to get mad, Inu." He sat back in his chair and she followed after him, moving to sit in his lap. He gently pushed her off and stood up to make sure the stunt wasn't pulled again. He felt as all the control he had worked so hard for over the years away was slowly desegregating and falling into her possession.

"I need to go, Sorry, I have work tomorrow."

"Don't be such a work-a-holic, Inu. Come with me tonight." _Slowly dripping into her cup_…

"I can't…" Kagome at the time came back and sat in her seat. Seeing his discomfort she stepped in.

"Is there a problem, Inuyasha?" He nodded his head 'no' but she could see he meant yes. "Well, I'm getting tired so I was wondering if we could head out."

He nodded feeling his composure beginning to strengthen each step he took away from Kikiyou. They went outside and Kagome didn't even bother to talk or ask what was going on. She had to trust that if he wanted to tell her that he would in his good time. The ballot driver came to the front to hand the car over and Inuyasha once again opened the door for Kagome and stepped in. They sat there for a while until he slowly began driving off.

"Thanks."

"No problem. Who was she?" There was a long silence and Kagome was sure she had offended him and he wasn't going to answer. But he did...

"Kikiyou Asesume, my ex."

Oh…

**

* * *

**

The ball had been fun but a day after, it's effects had long worn off. She sat on her bed, on her stomach prompted up on her elbows and grabbed the phone. _Who can I call now?_ Her fingers began dialing numbers she had dialed so many times before on more professional occasions.

"Hello."

"What's up?"

"Uhhh… nothing I guess. Just playing some video games. Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just really bored. What games you got, Inu?"

"Midnight Club, Paris in Paris, Grand Theft Auto-"

"Do you have Street Fighter?" On the other end of the phone Inuyasha began laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Street Fighter is ancient. When was the last time you played a video game? Sega?"

"Actually, yes. Let me over, teach me some new games."

"That sounded wrong in so many different levels."

"Get your head out of the gutter."

"Fine, I guess you could come over. What the heck."

"Be there in 20."

"Uh huh. Later." Kagome ran over to her closet to find something other than her sweats to put on. She picked out a white polo shirt with a cute mini skirt. She ran into the shower singing Vivian Greens _Emotional Rollercoaster. _The phone rang and she wrapped her towel around her.

"Hello?"

"Yeah, Kagome, it's Inuyasha. Something funnies-" The doorbell rang. She drops the phone on the couch and walks over to the door.

"Oh, shoot. HOLD ON INUYASHA! I'LL BE RIGHT BACK!" She screams over to the phone hoping he could hear her. She opens the door and sees a man walking back around the corner. Being only in a towel, she chooses not to walk after him and goes back to the phone.

"Yeah, hello?"

"Dammit, Kagome!"

"What?"

"Don't answer the door again. Something isn't right. I want you to stay in your apartment. I'm coming over there."

"What's up?"

"I'll tell you when I get there. Don't open the door unless it's me."

"Well, how will I know if it's you if I can't open the door?" She heard him sigh, frustrated.

"I'll say, "Kagome, stop smoking whatever's making you high and open the door.' Good enough?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Be there in 15."

"Kay, Later."

"Uh huh." She hurried up and got dressed not wanting Inuyasha to wait outside the door and sat on the couch to watch television. In a few minutes the door bell rang and she got up to open the door.

"So what's going on Inuyasha? You made it sound so serious over the phone."

"I think… some one is trying to get rid of us…"

"What do you mean, 'get rid of us'?

"Someone is trying to kill us Kagome. There was a bomb on my car today… The security system in my house is too high- tech for any one to try any funny business. So they settle for my FAVORITE Lamborghini. I was about to drive it when I smelt and unfamiliar scent it had. I knew something or someone had tampered with it. The old hag turned everything over to us. Including the companies current profits. With you as a President and all the publicity we've been doing recently, we're about to burn our only serious competition."

"Onigumo Corporations?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, this is good news then. What's going to happen?" She replied nervously.

"Nothing, if we get killed. The information that me and you know is trapped between me and you. To release our information to any one else is literally giving our business away. Naraku has spies all over this business, the same way we have in his. It's how it works. All this information stored on our computers are vital for our success."

"So what should we do?"

"Kagome, you're the one about to be Ms. President. You tell me."

"Inuyasha, I can't deal with this."

"What the hell is your problem?" His eyes narrowed at her pessimism and Kagome frowned in distaste.

"Inuyasha, this is a lot to handle-"

"You just went from 23 to 5 in a matter of seconds. Suck it the hell up. You got this job which means Kaede knew you could handle it. Use that god-damn brain of yours, Kagome! Think." Her eyes narrowed back in response as she took a seat at her old bulky computer. She turned it on and it automatically went to a blue screen with yellow number and writing.

"What if we reduce the number of share holders. Give us more power instead of putting it down. It'll be harder to bring down the company this way. Reduce our employees. Keep the most trusted ones and any one suspected of treason is automatically out and never working in this business again. I want it advertised all over the building. It'll strike the right nerve. And although it's better for you if I solve this all on my own, a tag team would be more beneficial for the company…"

"I knew you could do it," Talking for hours about business can sure make you tired. Not wanted to order out, Kagome and Inuyasha settled for instant ramen.

"Inuyasha, do you really think I can do this? I mean, this is a lot of hard work here. When you're gone, you're gone. I won't have any one to help me do anything. I'll have to do it all on my own."

"I think it was wishful thinking that got you into this position. But your capability that is keeping you here."

"I know there was a complement in there somewhere…" He laughed briefly and chose the moment to ruffle her hair. An electric charge ran up his hand as his hand touched her skin. "You know, this isn't that bad."

"What?"

"Just sitting here and chillin' with you."

"Feh. Glad to see you have so much faith in me."

"You know what mean. Just take the complement." Inuyasha's head all of a sudden whipped towards the door knob. She focused on the knob and saw that it was jiggling. _Somebody is trying to break in! _

Inuyasha began to whisper. "This way, Kagome." He put down his ramen on the table.

"Hold on." She ran to her computer and erased every file all at once and took her laptop with her. She followed him out the window, down the fire escape. Once they reached ground level she gave Inuyasha the laptop to hold.

"Kagome, you're moving in with me."

"What?"

**The End of Chapter 5! Onto Six!**

**I know the names are kind-of weird… but it's what came to my head at the time. I think this is the longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed. jane**


	6. Day One

**Chapter 6 – **Day one

"Kagome, I don't understand why you insist on using my bathroom. Yours is just as big." Inuyasha is standing outside of the door that leads to his bathroom. His room is simply black and white. His room is lit by the wide window on the opposite side of the door.

"But your mirror is bigger. It's easier to do my hair this way." His hair in rumpled and he has on a pair of red boxers.

"Kagome, get out! I need to pee dammit!"

"Oh stop being a baby." She opened the door and looked down at Inuyasha sitting on the floor pouting. "See, I'm finished. Isn't my hair pretty."

"Oh, is that what it is?" He got up from the floor and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. The phone begins to ring. From inside the bathroom, he hears it and tells her not to answer it.

"Heeellllllloooooo. Inuyasha's _close _personal friend speaking…uh huh…uh huh…let me get a pen. 873-456-2447…uh huh. Sana? Ok. I'll tell him you called." Turning around she saw Inuyasha behind her, with a raised eye brow.

"Who was that? And don't answer my phone again."

"Sana Misako. Sounded serious. Call her." He walked over to the living room the phone by his ear and sat in the couch. The suite was big and white. Painting hung on the wall, most of the autographed while priceless Japanese sculptures decorated the rest of the house. The black leather couch was parked right in the center of it all, the two love seats at its side and the flat screen television directly ahead.

"Sana… How much? I'll call you back. Wench, get here now." Kagome walked over from her bedroom to the couch as he picked up his laptop. He punched in a few buttons and turned the computer around to face her. There it was the empty space where all their clients were supposed to be. A whole folder inaccessible to the whole corporation.

"The Delaney files…"

"Gone."

"But that case is tomorrow."

"Not only the Delaney file…one fourth of our... profits." Kagome began to breathe harder and faster, the oxygen clearly not getting to her brain. She took a seat next to Inuyasha.

"I want this dealt with, now. We'll loose all our shareholders, our reputation! I don't get it. Just yesterday I put out the notice about treachery and got rid of a good third of my workers. What the hells going on? I need… a drink." While Kagome gave her little speech Inuyasha was typing away furiously at his laptop.

"This doesn't make any sense. No one else is supposed to know the details on these things. They were secure between me and you only." He continued to type away while Kagome walked slowly to her room, her eyes a bit glazed over. She closed her door behind her and threw herself on the bed feeling the tears coming on. _As soon as I get here is when all this foolishness decides to happen. So I can be known as the one who single handedly brought down one of the most prestigious law firms in Japan._ She no longer had the strength to hold back her tears and broke down. _I need to do the scan all over again. That'll take me forever. _She wiped away the salty drops from her face and pulled out one of Inuyasha's laptops. One by one, she did a back round check on each of the lawyers as well as their clients. She stopped when she came across a certain name she hadn't expected. Inuyasha Tashio. Hesitantly she opened the file.

_Inuyasha Tashio_

_Age 26_

_Height 5''7"_

_Weight 143.6 lbs_

_Other: Significant amount of effect on Baba© _

_Former member of Onigumo Corporations._

_Betrayed law firm- Forgiven Pledged Oath._

"Oh my…"

**Hey you guys, I'm back in New York. I just got back yesterday from Florida. It's so much hotter here than it is in Florida. Well. Here's the next chapter. I'm really tired…**


	7. Hold the Ice

**Chapter 7 **– Incredible Hulk Please

Kagome is still sitting in her room, contemplating whether or not she should confront this man she thought she knew. _Why would Ms. Baba allow him to work in this firm if she knew he was bad news? She would never do that. All this information that's leaking out of the company should have been stuck between him and I. I definitely didn't say anything, then it must have been…him? But that's the only thing that makes sense. It's not like it's the first time he's betrayed the company… but then again, he pledged oath. I have to confront him._

"I have to confront him." She got up from her bed, printed the files and smoothed out her clothes. She put on a stern face, the expression feeling a bit uncomfortable. She walked out the room and into his personal office. She stood in the doorway for a few moments leaning against one side until he looked up and scowled.

"What are you frowning at, Kagome?" She straightens her posture and walked up to his desk, dropping the files on his desks. The papers immediately began to slide all over the desk, the most important papers seeming to know their place and falling in front of the others.

"What the hell is this, Inuyasha?" He picked up a few of the papers and scanned them briefly before slamming them back to the table.

"What the hell are you doing with this? Who the hell are you to go looking me up!" The air was quickly beginning to fill with animosity. He was definitely upset, but this was no time to turn back.

"Oh, don't give me that Inuyasha. My job is to look up my employees and I did. No matter if you like it or not. You work for MY firm. I have a right."

"You have no right to go snooping in my business. And I do not work for you in any way! Is that what you think? That you own me! I am doing you a favor by helping you out. Keep the hell out my business and now, keep the hell outa my office. Get out!" she stands there contemplating whether or not she should leave. She's supposed to be the boss but this is his house. She opens and closes her mouth a few times, sighs and walks out defeated.

Inside the office, Inuyasha is breathing hard and gets up to close his door. He walks back to his chair and lays his head on the desk.

* * *

In the while Kagome is walking back to her room, heated. She throws all her things into her duffel bag and storms out of the house. He hears the door slams and reaches for his phone. He dials her number.

"Good riddance! Don't come back!"

"Oh kiss my… ahhhh! You almost made me get hit by a car you stupid pig headed moron!" she hung up the phone and tagged a cab. _Back Home I go! _She stayed in her house for a few days, rotting away and avoiding Inuyasha along all forms of noise, including the phone and fax. She needed a vacation. She sat at her computer desk, her eyes watering from the lack of sleep and constant light. She had already turned down the brightness of the monitor after it gave her a head ache, and made her a bit jealous. She was all out of ideas. There was no way Inuyasha was the traitor, so she had to find another culprit. She picked herself up from the computer, her hands dragging at her side and her head sloped downed as if she was already sleeping. She let herself fall unto her bed as she fell into a bliss sleep. She woke up the next afternoon, and called Sango.

"I'm hungry, San."

"That bad, huh? I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Thanks San. I'll never have a better friend." Sango arrived at the house with a bag of WacDonalds. She took a seat next to Kagome who was still on her bed, her upper body hanging off the side.

"Hey, Kags…" She looked up and smiled her eyes a bit glazed. "You need some sun." She walked up to the window opened the curtains and watched Kagome cringe. Kagome slid of the bed back into a shaded area. "Come on! Let's go for a walk."

" no walk, work."

"No, no more work. We walk now, work later when you can talk in complete sentences.

"Uhh. I'm going in the shower."

"Please do."

'Eat first."

"Why don't we go out tonight. To this really cool bar I saw the other day." She nodded her head as she stuck the last piece of hash brown in her mouth. She walked off to the bathroom.

"Dammit! My phone fell in the toilet!" The girls went for their walk, chattering like girls can do, and finally getting Kagome to talk straight. They got home and hung out for a while until Sango decided to go home so she could get ready for that night.

**

* * *

**

**That night AtSango's house...**

"San!"

"Kagome! You look so cute!"

"Speak for yourself. You look so much cuter!" They laughed and chatted for a while like best friends do while Kagome parked her car in the drive way.

"We'll be meeting him there, ok?" Kagome nodded her head and put her shades back on.

After a 20 minute drive, they stopped at an expensive dark bar. They walked in and took a seat at the bartenders table. Kagome sighed and sat at the end.

"I'll have an Incredible Hulk." sigh. "Hold the ice."

"Whatever you say." She smiled sweetly and took the green drink, downed it asked for another one, drank that, and left the bartender to go to the bathroom. When she returned Miroku introduced her to her blind date.

"Hey Kagome, look it's Inuyasha.." He tapped a man sitting in her seat and he turned around with a smile.

"Inuyasha?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" Miroku just stood with a guilty look on his face.

"Hopefully not here to see you? Miroku! **_Am_** I here to see this buffoon again?"

"The other guys had to cancel. And you didn't answer your phone. Heh heh." Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and pulled Kagome to sit next to him.

"It fell in the toilet!"

"Let's not make a scene." Her eyes narrowed as she pulled her arm away.

"I knew this was too good to be true." She mumbled under her breath.

"At least try not to act like a spoiled brat."

"Try not to act like an ass and we could get along just fine. I'll have another please." The bartender passed her another green glass.

"I'll have a Martini." He watched her down hers as he picked his own glass up ready to drink before putting it back down.

"Not much of a man are you?"

"You're drinking enough for both of us so you can be the man for both of us."

"Uh huh. Whatever. I got all dressed up for nothing." He scanned her body over and she noticed how long his eyes _lingered. _She smiled even though she knew she might do something she might regret the next day. "Well, I guess it's not for nothing. Looks like it's doing _you_ good." She started snickering and drank another drink slowly. He frowned and took the drink from her hand.

"As a person who is training to be President you shouldn't be drinking so much." She gave a jolly laugh and made her way back to the drink.

"Only had two… I guess she didn't lie after all, your hot just like she promised." She laughed again seeing his cheeks turn a light pink and his mouth turn into a scowl. It only made her laugh harder. "What a mix of emotions."

At this time Sango turned her head to see new vixen Kagome. "I think I should get her home."

"Naw. It's ok. I'll take her. You can stay here with Miroku." She glanced over to Miroku, her eyes silently asking questions. He nodded and she reluctantly let Kagome's hand go.

"Ok. But call me when she gets to her house." Inuyasha took out his car keys from his pocket and picked her up bridal style.

"See you guys later."

"Later"

"Bye."

He took her into the car and put her in the front seat with a frown. He got into the driver's side of his Black Lamborghini as a low growl emitted from his throat. "You better not puke on the carpet."

"I thought you would want it to look like your face."

"Very funny. You better sober up." hic-up "Kagome. Hey you, girl." He looked over at her to find she was fast asleep. He 'humph' and continued to drive. He stopped at her apartment and walked around to the other side to pick her up. He walked up the steps and in front of her apartment, pulling out her keys from her pocket. He opened the door and lo and behold her apartment was a complete mess. The bookshelf, the computer the mattress, everything was toppled. Papers were scattered across the floor, things were broken. He backed away slowly and walked out the house and down the steps with Kagome. _This is why I had told her to move in with me in the first place. Something like this was bound to happen. Lucky she wasn't home. _

He drove over to his house and set her on his bed. He watched her get up and run to the bathroom. He walked to the kitchen and got out a glass and turned on the sink, letting the faucet run for a while and filling the glass. He walked back into the room and gave her the glass of water. She took it along with her surroundings. She was at his apartment. In his bed. With Inuyasha handing her a glass of water. Her eyes moved back and forth putting two and two together until her eyes opened wide. He looked at her and realized what she might be thinking.

"We didn't do anything, you crazy drunk." She immediately seemed to calm down and blush.

"Who said I thought that?"

"The 'oh-my-gosh I-slept-with-Inuyasha' look on your face a few moments ago."

"Thanks for getting me here safely, but why am I here?"

"Somebody jacked your apartment."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm calling Sango now to tell her to stay away from there."

"I'm sorry I accused you of being the traitor and insulted you. It was wrong of me and I'm grateful for this favor."

"It's ok, I guess I over reacted a bit. I'll be on the couch if you need me."

"No funny business, Mr. Inu Tashio."

"I wouldn't think about it." And he walked out. Behind him, a drunk Kagome screamed to him.

"You can at least dream about it!"

"When you're more sober and understand what you're implying!"

**Hahaha! Finished two Chapter in ...what was it, two days? Yay for me! Hip hip Hooray! I hope you all likey.**


	8. Plea

Sorry Guys But this is not a chapter. I just don't get you guys. I swore to myself that this was my best story ever… but you guys seem to disagree. This was so thought out. It flowed so much easier. But every one likes The Wish, the story I would put in my worst pile. I don't know but I'm really sensitive when it comes to my work. This might sound a little …bad. But people, people please! Review!

Thanks for everyone who did review. I love you all!


End file.
